1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club and more particularly to a putter with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf has been popular for a long period of time. This in turn has spawned a variety of golf clubs with specific applications. For example, a putter is used to put a golf ball into a hole when the ball has reached the putting green. A conventional putter is shown in FIG. 1. However, for a novice it is difficult of putting the ball into the hole by using the putter since the hit ball tends to roll in a direction not expected by the novice. Hence, a need for improvement exists.